The Yori Raikane Chronicles
by Emperor000
Summary: If you liked Naruto, you're going to Love this FanFic. The Chronicles of Yori Raikane as he grows up and faces challenges of pain and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto FanFiction by Emperor000 AKA Ahmad Amer

I do not own Naruto

The Emperor is from my imagination and all his jutsu were made up from my mind. All parts of Emperor Chronicles are rated: Teen

The Yori Raikane Chronicles---Part 1

Yori Raikane

Author as narrator----

"Yori."

"I wonder what was so important that he didn't even sit for lunch..."

"Yori"

"Maybe it's a meeting or maybe a top secret mission..."

"Yori!!"

"What if he needs backup, mom? I'm always ready to go...You can't be too sure... and...."

"Relax. I'm sure your father will be just fine."

"But what was so important that he had to miss dinner?"

"Who can say? It's probably a bunch of rebels... Eat your vegetables, Yori...You want to be as strong as your father right...?"

Yori didn't like the idea of his father dealing with rebels without him... Moreover it wasn't like the King of Tarkees to miss out on dinner. 'It must be really important', Yori thought.

"OK, mom. I've finished eating dinner. Mmmm! That was tasty".

There he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Hold it!!"

He reappeared. "Yes??"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh.."

He went over, to his mother, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Remember, we were supposed to be training on your eyes."

"Oh, right."

Yori head outside into the city and walked to the training grounds.

On the way he greeted everyone he met although he didn't know most of them. The only ones he actually knew were his friends at ninja school. Mikihoshi and Goshigiki. His closest friends.

Once he arrived he threw a scroll he had been carrying onto the ground and bit his thumb. Blood started oozing from his intentional

Wound. He moved he blood stained thumb along the center of his left arm until his middle finger, and performed the right hand signals.

"Ninja Art! Chakra Barrier!"

Suddenly, a three layer wall made out of stone and covered with moss rose from the ground around him. His mother appeared on the branch

Of a tree in front of him. The wall was half transparent so he could see his opponent(s).

"Are you ready…?" his mother asked.

He nodded silently, and performed another set of hand signals.

"Byakugan!"

The veins closest to his eyes rapidly became swollen. All around him he could see only black, white and blue. The blue of course was chakra.

The training began with his mother throwing two kunai knives at him.

The wall easily reflected them. Then his mother tried chakra enhancing two more. Again, she failed to penetrate the wall.

She formed a smile on her pale white face. His mother also had the Byakugan eyes and he had inherited it from her. It was pretty weird for the King of the Tarkees to marry a woman from the leaf village, especially one from the Hyuga clan.

'My boy can use the Byakugan chakra barrier at only 6 years', she thought. 'Alright. Let's really test his skills'.

She jumped in the air and, as fast as lightning, threw every kunai in her back pouch. Yori reflected most of them with his barrier but by the thirty-ninth kunai the barrier was broken and Yori had to perform rotation as soon as possible to repel the rest. His mother charged at him with her sword and Yori ducked at the last moment. He still had Byakugan on so he tried to attack using gentle fist. For a moment it looked like he was winning, but his mother gained advantage of him being tired and hit him twice in his chest. He was forced back, his feet sliding on the floor.

"Heh."

"Alright, mother", he said with a grin. "I didn't want to do this".

Yori focused all his chakra to his hands and placed his right foot forward. He put his hands close together like he was forming an invisible ball. After a moment, his hands started shaking.

His mother could see all this with her Byakugan.

"I know this move", his mother said aloud.

"Noawari!" (Pronounced Nowaree)

He released all his built up chakra at once and pushed his mother with a mysterious force. The trees around the attack were gnawed at and left bitten.

His mother flew back more than fifteen meters.

"Hmm. It seems as though I'm not the only parent who has given you a kekeigenky", his mother said in astonishment.

Yori, completely exhausted, smiled with delight. 'Finally I managed to impress you', he thought.

"Aaaahhhh! Ehhhh!" Yori panted. The pain. Not again.

'Shit!!', his mother wanted to say aloud.

Yori's body was surrounded by blue colored chakra. No ordinary chakra. His mother rushed to his side and placed a paper on his forehead. 'Seal'. She performed a series of hand signs and the chakra around Yori's body disappeared. What a relief.

Mommy carried her six year old Jinchuuriki of a boy home.

Along the way, in the streets of Tarkees, people whispered among one another. "Not again. This is the third time this month".

"I hope he's okay", said a little girl.

"He'll be fine".

Across the block were Mikihoshi and Goshigiki. Once they saw his mother carrying, him they rushed over.

"Mrs. Raikane!"(RYKAN)

"It's all right, boys. He'll be okay. If you want you can come along. Just make sure your mothers know where you are".

Yori's crystal white eyes began to open.

"What happened….?"

"Easy there, cowboy. You overdid it again".

"Heh. No one says cowboy anymore, Mom".

They all laughed along with him, surprised he can still move.

Yori as narrator----

Six Years Later

We've been walking for days and mom wouldn't tell me where were going. Probably a village where I can train and learn new jutsu.

"Mother, how long until were there…?"

"Actually were here", she replied.

I looked up and saw a huge gate with a sign that said The village hidden in the leaves. Wait a minute…Why would she take me here?

I pondered. Who was close to her here. Or maybe it's someone close to Dad? I gave up. Well I suppose I'll find out sooner or later.

Walking along behind my mother I noticed people gathered around in a circle. My mother stopped.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

" That poor child".

'Huh??'. I looked closer and noticed a child in the middle of the gathered crowd. He looked about seven. He was crying, and you'd think that the crowd was gathered to help him. That's what I thought.

'How nice. The people here are so thoughtful'.

But I listened carefully and heard words like 'Monster', 'Get lost' and other hateful things. That poor child indeed.

I noticed the boy was wearing and orange vest with a Leaf sign.

So he's one of them.

"I don't understand", I said out loud. "Why would they do that…Picking on a poor defenseless child.

"Well some say because he's dangerous", a young voice said.

I looked toward the voice and saw a man with white pointy hair, a Leaf jonin vest, and gloves. His forehead protector covered one eye, and he was wearing a mask that covered his mouth diagonally.

"Hatake Kakashi", my mom immediately said.

"You must be Hyuga Tayasuzu", the man replied. "And that must be Yori".

The man smiled at me. Mother knows him, so he must be the one to teach me that new jutsu she was talking about. Hmmph. A guy with one eye should be easy I thought.

"That boy right there is the Nine Tailed Fox kid", he continued. "People have been protesting about the fact that the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki

lives in their village. They think that any minute the boy might just explode with rage and unleash it over them".

I looked back at the small boy. He had stopped crying.

"You'll see!" he began saying. "Someday, I'm going to become Hokage and then you'll all be sorry!"

I was amazed by this boy. He was alone in this cruel world and he could still make a goal, right in front of everybody, to become Hokage.

I turned to mother.

"Mother".

"Yori?" she answered. "Is something wrong?"

"That boy, Mother. The Nine tails inside him makes him a monster.

Heheh. It's funny; No one ever called me monster back in Tarkees".

Mother and the man with pointy white hair looked at me with strange faces.

"Alright, that's enough", Kakashi pointed out.

I looked back at the realized he was looking at the boy with the orange leaf vest. Kakashi dashed over to the boy and took him out of the circle of angry people. We followed Kakashi to a small apartment building.

He jumped to one of the windows and put the boy onto a bed, ignoring the child's threats as well as his 'let me go's.

Kakashi as narrator----

"Remember I told you there's a special trainer I will assign to train you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that trainer, is Kakashi"

I read a bit of my latest make out tactics to wait until mother and son had their conversation. Until I heard the boy mention that I don't look like a trainer.

"Now, now. I'm doing this as a favor for your mother. Tayasuzu and I used to be in the same squad for a while".

"That explains it", the boy said proudly.

"Well, I'm off. I have a few things to around the village. Listen to Kakashi, Yori".

"Yes mom".

Tayasuzu disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"All right, let's go".

We walked along the road to the training grounds.

Along the way people were eying Yori, suspicious of him. And I couldn't blame them. The boy was wearing green ninja shoes, a white robe with green stripes and a hood that he took off earlier. I could tell he has a back poach for kunai and shuriken, and a sword. A huge, blunt like shape with a sharp tip sword.

'This kid might be very powerful', I thought. 'I might have to use it, if he uses Byakugan'.

When we reached the training grounds, I surprised him by disappearing and hiding from him in a bush with a tree behind me.

He looked ready to fight, placing one hand on his sword.

He removed the sword from its place and my jaw fell.

How could a small twelve year-old wield such a sword?

I smiled to myself. 'He is indeed the son of the King of Tarkees'.

I came at him with a kunai. He dodged me easily.

'Got you!'

One of my clones came from behind him with a kunai.

He, surprisingly, blocked the attack with his sword.

He jumped back a few meters and activated Byakugan.

In a flash, he looked at me and my clone and threw his sword at me.

I got away from it, but it looked like guided missile at that time, and turned around to get me. I managed to hold it from its grip.

'Damn'

The boy had already finished his hand signs and performed a deadly jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Fire in the form of a dragon was about to hit me right in the face.

I got behind a tree but I could still feel the flame's heat.

A twelve year-old was pinning down the great copy ninja of the hidden Leaf. Son of the great White Fang.

Kakashi laughed at the idea. While being pinned down by Yori, he spotted a friend. "Oh, god. If he sees me here with this kid, I'll be the laughing stock of the ninja world".

I placed Yori's sword into the ground. I looked from the side of the tree after the fire had gone out and saw him pointing at me with all five fingers. Suddenly, his sword came out of the ground and floated directly into his hands. Tayasuzu had told me about this ability.

The mysterious force. 'Noawari'.

Yori as narrator----

"Mom wouldn't assign me a trainer that weak", I said to myself.

"There must be a trick. Better make sure".

I came at him with my sword at full speed. He blocked my attack with his knife. We held our weapons against each other's. He then lifted his forehead of his left eye and revealed his kekeigenky.

'Damn it'. I focused my chakra into all points of my body.

Full body Noawari!!!

Kakashi got pushed back 5 meters at least when he hit a tree.

I realized it was a clone when it disappeared after being hit.

Hmmm. "Where is he", I wondered. I was still in Byakugan mode so I used it to find him. Front. Behind. Left. Right. Above. Huh???

'Shit'. Below!!!

Out of the ground came Kakashi, grabbing my leg after I jumped to get away. 'Too fast'.

"Grand Noawari!"

Underneath me Kakashi was crushed and a crater was formed.

"Another clone, eh?"

I floated up to an altitude where I can spot him.

"You can fly. Your dad was pretty good at teaching you his side of the family's jutsu. He must've been jealous of Tayasuzu", he said to me. I landed back on the ground my head focused on the green grass.

"Oh. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, forget it it's not your fault".

"You know, Yori. I'm not your enemy here. I'm just helping you train and improve your skills. You can talk to me and express your feelings around me".

My head rose to meet his. He was right in front of me. I didn't feel like attacking him. My crystal eyes met his eye and Sharingan eye.

"My dad died on a mission 6 years ago. That night he didn't have dinner with us", I said with a heavy head.

I felt someone grab my shoulder gently.

"It's ok. I know how you feel. So far, I've lost all my loved ones. My father, mother, friends and comrades. Now the only one I had these last few years was probably your mother".

"Heheheh".

"What?" he asked, covering his left eye with his forehead protector.

"It's just that, now you have me too. Kakashi sensei". He was surprised at first, but then I saw a smile forming, even with that mask on.

"Ok. That's enough. I promised your mother I would teach you a new technique, and I think you've proven yourself to me".

"Alright! What's it called?" I started in wonder.

"It's called Chidori".

Tayasuzu as narrator----

Two days later

I arrived at the training grounds to see my son torn up and panting.

"I see It all worked out".

"Yeah! It certainly did", Yori said.

Kakashi was reading his books. "Your boy is impressive".

"I'd like to see that for myself".

Kakashi looked at Yori for a second and Yori began performing the hand signs of what appeared to be a lightning type jutsu.

"Chidori!"

"That is impressive. He now has three element types in his chakra".

"That's not what impressed me", Kakashi said with firm eyes.

I turned to Yori and saw him do one handed hand signs.

'Whoa. Is that what I think it is?"

Yori had two Chidoris, one in each hand. A double Chidori.

Kakashi whispered. "This kid is beyond genius. You must be so proud".

"You should be proud too".

Kakashi was confused.

"You were the first person ever to be called 'Sensei' by Yori".

Kakashi looked at Yori and laughed at the idea.

"If only Hiroshi was here to be proud of his son".

Kakashi's face stopped smiling.

"Oh no".

Yori was being surrounded by blue chakra again.

"Ehhhh! Pant! Pant!"

"It's the five tails!" Kakashi looked worried.

"It's ok. He can fight it".

I could hear Yori shouting. "Back into your cage you, you mule!"

The blue chakra slowly disappeared and Yori collapsed on the ground.

Kakashi went over to Yori and carried him on his shoulder.

"You're not worried?" he asked in astonishment.

"I can't be. This has happened too many times…Let's head to the hotel.

After he rests I'll be introducing him to the family".

'The Hyuga family, that is'.


	2. Chapter 2

The Yori Raikane Chronicles----Part 2-----Loneliness

Yori as narrator----

I walked through the gates of Hyuga, hoping to find someone to teach me new Byakugan techniques. My body still ached a bit from when I collapsed at the training grounds, but I decided I would be alright. 'What if I turn into the five tails horse right there, in front of everyone in the Hyuga household? An amusing thought, though highly unlikely.

I spotted two people at once, as the gates opened for me and mother.

Neji, a young genin and a genius at that. Hinata, a very shy kunoichi who has a crush on Naruto. The day I visited they were eight years old. They seemed to be training, but once they spotted me and mother greeted us and headed to the backyard.

We were greeted by a gateman who wasn't of the Hyuga clan.

Mother knocked once on the door and a man in white robes answered.

"Who is it?"His voice was a bit low.

"It's us, Hiashi", mother said, looking directly at an eye peeking through a hole in the door.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me".

I heard a series of locks before the door opened. "Tayasuzu! What a surprise. It's been a long time. We haven't seen you since you were getting married".

"I'm sorry I took so long to come and visit, but Tarkees has been rebellious lately".

"I understand. Especially since the king died six years ago".

'Why do people always bring that up?' I thought to myself.

'What's done is done. There's no point in crying about it'.

"Don't just stand out there. Come in".

"Thank you so much, Hiashi".

"Nonsense. You are a Hyuga. All of the Hyuga are welcome. Miya. Neji. Hinata. Come greet our guests". The living room was old fashioned, with portraits on the walls and a table on a carpet with pillows around it.

"Sit. Sit", demanded Hiashi.

There was a door on every wall. Out of the first door came a small girl.

"This is Hinata. She may be timid but she can be feisty sometimes. Heheh".

"Umm…I…It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Raikane, Yori-kun", she said as if she was afraid of something.

Behind her was a very serious young boy named Neji.

"Welcome to Konoha. Hnn". He sounded as if he was forced to say what he did.

"Miya bring some tea for our guests", Hiashi yelled.

"Coming uncle…" 'Uncle huh', I thought.

"So your Hiashi's son?" I asked the long haired one.

"Humph. Hiashi's my uncle. My father's dead".

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My father died six years ago".

He looked away and made me feel sorry for him.

"My father spoke of your genius", he said without looking.

"You think you could teach me the 8 trigrams rotation?"

I smiled to myself. Even these guys knew me.

"Sure. Just let me meditate for a bit". Neji pointed to an open door leading to the backyard. I sat somewhere close to the mansion, next to a tree. It looked like someone was training there because of marks on the ground and trees. There were also targets hanged on to the bark. Once I sat down I crossed my legs and threw exactly ten kunai knifes around me to form a decagon shape. 'Concentrate'.

I closed my eyes. 'Clear your mind, clear your thoughts. Find your center'. The kunai around me began to glow blue with chakra. 'Keep them up', I said to myself. I could feel them float. A bit more. Just a bit.

My body started floating as well, about fifteen centimeters above the ground. Perfect silence. I could hear the bristling of the leaves of the trees. I could hear an underground mole dig its way to home. And I could hear…Footsteps…?

Hana Hyuga as narrator----

I poured the tea into a wooden cup and placed it on a tray. There were two other cups on the tray, ready to be served to our guests. I walked out the kitchen and into the living room to find the adults chatting about the good times. "Ah. Taya, this is Hana. She's twelve and she's already a Chunin. What do you think? Too young?"

Smiling gently, I handed Tayasuzu her cup of tea. "Nice to meet you. Funny, Yori is also twelve. Although he's past chunin, Heheh". Yori, eh? "Where is he? Doesn't he want his lemonade?" I asked politely. "Oh. He said something about meditating in the forest before training Neji", was her reply. The son of the king of Tarkees. Yori, eh?

I head outside to find Yori. Finally, after searching the whole forest, I found Yori Raikane. There were ten kunai knives floating around him. I hid behind a tree and watched him meditate. Soon, he started to float along with the knives. 'That's his keikeigenky (K K Genkai). The Noawari'. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and started looking around as if someone was spying on him. That someone had to be me. He looked at my direction and I hid my head. 'What should I do? What should I do? Calm down. Just do what you came here for'.

"What are you doing?" A voice said. I looked to my right and there he was, staring at me with his crystal eyes. "Well…I…I brought you some lemonade, Yori". He smiled at me and took the cup from my hand. At that moment, for some reason, I was so nervous that I thought the tea I gave him had poison in it. He finished it in one go and then looked at me. "It's delicious. Never tasted anything like this".

"You think so? I was afraid I put too much poi…I mean too much sugar, heh".

"I ought to be going", He told me. "I promised Neji I would teach him the eight trigrams rotation. Maybe we'll meet again…"

"Hana. My name is Hana Hyuga. I already know the rotation. No need to teach me", I giggled a bit.

He smiled at me and head for the mansion. Once he was far enough I started banging my head against the tree I was hiding behind.

"No need to teach it to me? God, what just happened? Was I actually nervous around a boy? And was that a giggle? I've never giggled before in my entire life!" I took a deep breath. 'OK. Calm down. He doesn't think I'm annoying. Does he?" I remembered that smile of his. It could have been a fake smile, one that boys make so not to hurt girls' feelings. But I didn't think someone like him would do such a thing. "It's delicious. Never tasted anything like it", I reminded myself of the compliment he gave me. Mother had always been talking me about boys. "If he looks at you while you're looking at him, then he doesn't have a crush on you. Either that or he has a very calm spirit. You know you like a boy when you start getting nervous around him, and you start acting weird. Always call a boy you admire Kun to show your respect for him". Those were my mother words of wisdom. Yori-kun. Hana Raikane…Not bad.

I went back to the mansion and while reading a book, 'The Art of Healing', I overheard Tayasuzu mention that they will be staying for two days. 'Yes!' I said to myself. Two days was a bit short but better than nothing. I put down my book and walked towards the kitchen. I stopped for a bit, to listen to the conversation between Yori and uncle Hiashi. "The eight trigrams sixty-four palms technique. You need it in order to advance any further with the Byakugan", Hiashi exclaimed. "No problem. I'll learn that technique in the two days I'm spending here. Maybe I'll even have time to learn Genjutsu", Yori said with anxiousness. I entered the kitchen as soon as Hiashi left out the other door. "Hi Hana".

"Hi. Listen, Yori. How about a tour of the hidden leaf village. You never know when you might need the information".

He looked at me for a while, sipped his cup of icy water, and turned to look at a flock of birds flying south. He smiled, as if an idea sprang to his mind. "Sure, why not. I'll master this new technique with Neji, and then we'll head out, ok?"

"Yes. Ok", I said.

'What was that look of his? I think he knows my plan. Maybe he knows I have a crush on him. But he smiled, again. So maybe he likes me back…'

I've never been so interested in a boy before. I don't know why but he makes me feel so alive and warm when I'm near him. I guess I have a weakness for mysterious boys with green and white robes.

Yori Raikane as narrator----

I was practicing with Neji the eight trigrams sixty four palms when he got called by his uncle. He said he had to go, or he would be late. I asked him about it, but all he said was that he would be taking some exams and then he would return to settle the scores with me. That Neji was really a genius compared to all the other villagers. He had learned the eight trigrams rotation at just nine years old. 'I guess I'll continue my training. But, Hana. She said we'd be going on a tour together. She should be here by now. I know. I'll hold my Chidori (Lightning Blade: the technique Kakashi taught him) until her arrival'.

After exactly thirteen minutes and seven seconds, Hana arrived, panting as if she had just finished a marathon. "*Pant*. *Pant*. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was assigned to be conductor of the Chunin exams and I lost track of time", she said, barely breathing. "No worries. We can wait a bit for you to rest", I said calmly, releasing my hold on my Raikiri. She noticed what had happened to the trees around me and I could tell at how amazed she was. "You did that? You're more powerful then I imagined you would be", she started. 'So she was thinking about me', I concluded. Hana was the first girl I really got to know other than mother. Other girls would not have dared to even come near me and I couldn't if it was my looks or the fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki. It actually felt good talking to someone from the opposite gender for a change. And she does make great lemonade. 'If Hana knew what I really was, she wouldn't be talking to me right now'. We sat down together and leaned our heads against a tree. We were silent for a few minutes then Hana's lips began to move.

"Yori".

"Yes?"

"What's your goal in life?"

"Hmm. That's a good question. What's yours?"

"I want to be the best healer ninja to ever live in Konoha. I heard this story about a certain kunoichi (Female ninja) that left the village a long time ago. She used to be a very powerful healer. I wish to speak with her one day, and convince her to make me her apprentice. I believe she was one of the legendary Sanin. Her name is Tsunade, or so I heard".

"I see. And why do you want to be a great healer ninja?"

"Because…I…I like helping people out. Especially the people closest to me. I want to be helpful to them and Konoha".

I stared at the sky for a while, and then I looked at her gorgeous white eyes. "I hope you fulfill that goal and help the ones you truly love".

She smiled at me and her cheeks turned red. "I hope so too, Yori".

I got, as if in a hurry, and made sure my robe wasn't marked by dirt from the tree we were leaning on. "Well, let's go".

"You mean the tour? Now? We barley sat for a minute".

"Don't worry. You won't need to make any effort".

Hana made a face that said 'huh?' to me. More than half my village didn't know that I could fly, so I wasn't surprised. I turned around so my back was n front of her. "Hop on".

"What? Are you serious? You're going to carry me and walk the whole way?"

"Nope. I'm going to fly with you the whole way".

"Ha-ha, that's funny. For a minute I thought you said you were going to fly".

"I did".

"Are you kidding me? The great King's son can fly?"

"Well you can't really call it flying, since I use Noawari to levitate. Noawari is my keikeigenky. It's the…"

"Mysterious force within the spirit of any Raikane".

I looked at her with suspicion.

"Well I can research, can't I?"

I could tell she was hesitating to accept the fact that she was going to fly on the king's son's back.

"Well?"

"Umm…I…You see…I'm afraid of heights".

An evil smile formed on my face.

"Well, now's your chance to conquer that fear of yours".

"I don't know. Aww alright… I mean how high could it be?"

Once I felt some wait against my back, I began focusing all my chakra to my feet. The trick to fly using Noawari was to form some sort of invisible mobile ladder. I could move that ladder in any direction and in any speed. "Alright. Here we go".

Hana was nervous at first (I could tell because of her 'woahing' and wooing). But then she was clearly enjoying herself. 'This is as close as you'll get to a girl, Yori', I told myself. We started to gain altitude, faster as we got higher. Then we completely stopped and began to glide forward.

"Wow, the view from up here is fabulous. I guess there's really no reason to be scared of heights", she said merrily.

"Yes, but what if I drop you".

"You'd never do something like that…Would you?"

"Hmm… That's a good question. I guess I couldn't do that to a fellow Byakugan user". 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that last bit', I noticed Hana's face drop. 'She really does like me. I guess it won't hurt to cheer her up'.

"On top of that, you are my friend".

"Friend?"

"Yes. Friend. Does that bother you?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm perfectly happy with it".

"Good". I let out a big smile to seal the happiness inside her. At that moment, I didn't care if I was a Jinchuuriki. I decided to let Hana in on the truth and that whatever happens happens. "Hana. I need to tell you something. It's really important".

"Sure, Yori. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I… I think it's important for you to know that… I'm the host of the five tailed horse?"

"You mean you're a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, Yes I am".

"I already knew that".

"You did? How?"

"Your mother told me… She also mentioned that not many like being around you since you're a host".

"So… Why you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I… I think that you shouldn't judge people by what they are or where they come from. I believe that you should hate or like a person for who they are". I could hardly believe I could hold my flight while listening to what she said.

"Oh, look, it's Mount Hokage. The faces of the four legendary Hokage that made our village what it is today. Currently the third Hokage is the ruler, since the fourth died trying to save the village", she said trying to change the subject. 'Just like my dad', I thought.

"Hana".

"Yeah?"

I smiled, and spoke clearly two words I've never said before.

"Thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

The Yori Raikane Chronicles----Part 3----The Suffering Begins

Author as narrator-----

Yori opened the front door of his house. "Yes?" he asked the man in uniform who had been knocking for the past five minutes. "You have mail", he said. "Oh, is that it? Mother hasn't come back from her mission yet and I was just…"

"Oh, this isn't for your mother, Yori. This letter's for you".

"For me? Now that's out of the ordinary. I wonder who wrote to me".

"Some guy named Jana".

"Uhh… That's Hana, and she's a girl".

"Whoever et may be. See ye next saterday", the man in uniform smiled, showing his hideous, rotten teeth. Yori closed the door. It's been two weeks since Hana last wrote to him, two years since they met each other. Yori couldn't forget the day they went on that tour of Konoha together. He opened the letter, noting the signature on the back. Hana Hyuga. 'That's her handwriting alright'. He unfolded the piece of paper and read its contents.

Dear Yori,

How have you been these past couple of weeks? I'm assuming that you've been spending most of your time training and learning new techniques. I've decided that I don't want to lose to you or anyone else. So far, I've learned exactly three new jutsu and I've earned a full medical ninja status. How's that for progress? By the way, about the chunin exams, Neji reached the finals and his first match is tomorrow. His opponent is a kid named Naruto. Spiky, yellow hair. Orange jacket with a leaf sign. Ring any bells? I heard he's a host. The fight should definitely be interesting. Obviously, a genius like Neji could only be beaten by a Jinchuuriki like Naruto. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss you beating me at Byakugan duels. I hope I'll get to see you in your mysterious green and white robe soon.

Yours forever,

Hana Hyuga.

Yori laughed at the last line. 'Yours forever', she wrote. She had never ended any letter like that before. Must be the time they had apart from each other. Yori definitely missed Hana, but he didn't feel exactly the same way about her that she felt about him. He knew that if he told her this, it would break her heart and their friendship. Hana was his first ever real friend.

Yori removed his robe so that he was only wearing his under vest and his brown shorts. He grabbed a pen, some ink and a piece of paper. 'Now, how should this go?'

Dear Hana,

I'm definitely eager to see how strong you have gotten since last time we dueled. I'm also looking forward to seeing you again.

Missing your kind smile,

Yori Raikane.

"Perfect. Not too long, not too short". Yori opened his closet and grabbed another robe. This one was white with red stripes. 'A little change can make up for a lot', as mother used to say. 'Speaking of which I wonder where mom is...'

Outside the village, five miles southwest of Tarkees

Tayasuzu was returning to the village, after successfully completing the mission Yori's uncle gave her. Yori's uncle was chosen as the new King of Tarkees, after the tragedy that was his father's death. 'What an easy assignment. I hope Yori remembered to take care of the work I gave him. He has been preoccupied lately'. Tayasuzu stopped for a small break. She sat down, on a mossy rock, and opened her backpack. She had one bottle of water left and an apple. 'Well, I guess I better not let it go to waste'. She began to bite the apple, feeding on its juice. She threw the half eaten apple to a bunch of hungry squirrels waiting to be fed. She then focused her chakra. 'Byakugan'. She occasionally did this. Checking if she was being followed was something she had to get used to. She spotted a group of huge, spiky figures not far from her. No less than twenty have been following her. 'So it begins. I never thought I'd have to do this', she thought. Her look was serious, and her eyes were ready. She bit her thumb and used the blood to mark her arm. "Summoning jutsu!"

In front of Tayasuzu, was an eagle five times its normal size. "You summoned me, Master?" Its voice was lower than a rabbits borrow.

"Yes. I need you to deliver this to my son, Yori".

Tayasuzu wrote a note on a piece of paper and pulled a wooden box out of her black colored backpack. She stuck the note on the eagle's beak and gave him the wooden box. "Make sure that only Yori gets his hands on this. Hurry, there's not much time".

"I'll deliver it as fast I can, Master".

The eagle flew away into the orange sky. The sun was about to go down and there was not much time before they catch up with her. Tayasuzu grabbed a mini scroll from her back pocket and us the remaining blood on her hand to print something on the scroll. It read 'The Lizard men are here'. She threw the scroll up as high as she can. The scroll enlarged itself and turned into a black message in the sky. 'The lizard men are here' was the big message. 'I hope they can see it. We don't have much time'.

In the streets of Tarkees

Yori walked along the side of the street, staring at the message he had just written. Thinking about Hana all the time is something he often did in the last month or so. 'Maybe I do like her that way'. Yori heard people shouting random phrases. What on earth… Is that? The sky was black with words. 'The lizard men are here'. 'That's mother's technique! What could it mean…Lizard men?'

Yori dashed towards the direction of the message. As he passed his uncle's main quarters, someone grabbed him by the arm. His red robe gave him away all too well. "Hold it. You're coming with me", the grabber demanded.

"But uncle, mother is still out there. She's in trouble. That's her message".

"It's complicated, Yori. But you're going to have to trust me".

"What?! What about…"

"She'll be fine. The rest of the village will be fine, too. Come on, there's no time to waste. You'll be safe were we're going".

Suddenly, huge balls of fire fell on the village, destroying everything in their paths. "Oh my god! Those villagers need our help!" People were screaming and yelling everywhere. Some of them were running away from some kind of spiky monster, about the size of a human. 'What the hell is that?'

"Your highness. I came as soon as I could", A voice said. It was a huge eagle with a wooden box. The king took the box and opened it. "I'm sorry Yori", he said. "This could hurt a bit".

His uncle grabbed something from the box and threw it at him. It hurt so much that he could've wished to die. Yori looked at his arms. There were spiky, red chains all over his body, wrapping themselves within his flesh. It pained him so much he could barely move. But Yori was surprised. "No blood?" Yori noticed that the chains were inside his flesh. He took of his robe to get a better look. "What is this?!!"

"It's to protect you".

"Protect me? It's killing me". Yori turned to see the other villagers defending themselves against more of those scaly monsters. He felt his uncle pick him up. "You. Defend the village as much as you can. And try to hold them off until Yori's out of their range".

Yori was completely puzzled. He hated the fact that uncle wasn't doing anything to help the other villagers. 'And what about mother?' Uncle started fleeing along with his chained up nephew. They went into the Forest of Light, its trees shielding them from the balls of fire. "The least I can do try to find strengths and weaknesses, Uncle". His uncle gladly agreed. Yori activated Byakugan. What he saw was horrifying. Everyone he knew was being butchered. "Uncle, why are you doing this? Everyone else needs your help. You're the king for crying out loud".

"I can't", His uncle said. Yori could tell his uncle was depressed. "Why not?" Yori spoke angrily.

"Because you're our priority, now".

"All my family members. All my friends. They're getting slaughtered by those things. And you're telling me I'm your priority?!"

"You're going to have to bear with me, Yori". Tears fell down his uncle's face. Yori spotted a figure in the trees. The spiky figure's chakra was like nothing Yori had seen. "Look out!" The figure had thrown a kunai knife. Yori closed his eyes. His uncle made no effort to dodge the kunai. Why? Because those red chains on Yori's body caught the knife. It was as if the chains themselves were alive. The kunai was immediately thrown back to the figure at an amazing speed. The figure went down. Yori opened his eyes. "What was that, just now?"

"I told you, Yori. These chains will protect you. From anything".

Yori's uncle pulled a sword from behind his back scabbard and gave it to Yori. "Here, you're sword. We were considering getting you a new one but we realized you fight better with this one".

Yori was left to move with his own feet. They continued on deeper into the Forest of Light. Yori began asking questions again.

"Why is it so important to protect me? Why me?"

His uncle said nothing for a few moments and then he spoke, his lips dry. "Because, Yori…Your mother… She believes…"

Yori raised an eyebrow. "She believes?"

"She believes you are the one who will defeat Thorn once and for all. And then all will be well for the world".

"Who the hell is Thorn?"

"He's the leader of those creatures you just saw. And he is the strongest of them. Many years ago three Tarkees villagers committed a crime by trying to take the throne from your grandfather. The king, your grandfather, defeated them in a three on one battle. It was a very easy victory for the King, and your grandfather had them locked up for life. But somehow, a year later, they were released out of sympathy for the weak and so they fled the village. They tried to enter each of the five great countries and live in any one of them as citizens. But each country refused after hearing what happened between them and the King of Tarkees. Hopeless, the three traitors had lost all hope of beginning a new life, when they discovered a cave behind the water falls of the land of rivers. Rumors are that they found a strange power to become strong, fast and agile ninja. But there was more to the power than just grab and go. They were to be monsters for life if they wanted the power. Not knowing horrifying it would be the three refugees excepted. They were transformed into this lizard like, spiky scaled creature".

"Wow. But then why are there so many of them…?"

"Thorn found a way to multiply himself. But the clones aren't as good as the real thing".

"But wait, weren't there three men? What happened to the other two?"

"Well. They committed suicide. They didn't like staying in those ugly monster bodies forever. Thorn was so hurt that his friends committed suicide that he wanted the whole world to be monsters, like him. To feel what it's like to have people run away from you because of your looks or because of what you are. He never found a way to do this, though. So he decided that conquering the five great countries would have the same effect. He tried it five years ago but he was stopped by your father and his father".

Yori stared at the ground. 'I know that feeling', he thought. 'I thought that power was important that day. The day Father sealed the five tailed horse within me. I thought I could one day control the power. The price was people running from me and not respecting me. Except for Mikihoshi and Goshigiki. But they never knew the truth. Not like Hana did'.

"Now he's back to try again", his uncle continued. "And your father's not around. Tayasuzu believes you will be the one to stop Thorn and for good this time. That's why you're our top priority. Everyone else agreed to this, when we held a Tarkees council meeting".

Yori stopped. He spotted the shadow of the enemy hiding behind a tree. "Look out". A scaly figured leaped forward and tried to grab Yori's uncle. Yori's uncle caught the lizard man by his head and threw him and the tree he was hiding behind. He then grabbed the enemy's weapon and stabbed him in the heart. The lizard man's red eyes quickly turned black. He was dead. Yori's uncle reacted to the attack as if he had expected it. Such was the power of the King of Tarkees. Yori and his uncle continued forward, both trying to forget about the village. 'They'll be fine. They are strong', Yori kept telling himself. With Byakugan still active, Yori spotted two shadows fighting each other. One grabbed the other by the collar and lifted him above the ground. As they got closer, Yori recognized one of the fighters. The one carrying the other was a lizard man and the one being carried was Tayasuzu. Yori couldn't believe his eyes. The lizard man laughed an evil laugh as Yori's mother's eyes closed. "No!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Yori Raikane Chronicles----Part 4----Yori's Destiny

"Mother... Mother!! No... You couldn't have...!" Yori stared at Tayasuzu's body with eyes that didn't want to accept the image. Tayasuzu's light, which had brightened Yori's life since the day he was born, had disappeared from his world. Yori's uncle was standing there hoping that Yori wouldn't lose it and turn into the eight tails. Tayasuzu dying was essential to protecting Yori. She even said it to his uncle herself. The lizard-like man was enjoying the scene as tears started to fall from Yori's crystal eyes. "Here", the words angered Yori so. "You can have her. I was done with her from the start", he said as he tossed Tayasuzu's body towards Yori. Yori caught it in horror. Her crystal Hyuga eyes were closed. Yori, too horrified by the sight of his seemingly dead mother, didn't notice that there was still chakra running through her body. Yori's uncle placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Yori's eyes glowed bright white. 'What the...' Thorn thought.

'Yori, please calm down. She's not dead'.

'Huh? What? Who are you?' Yori dried his tears.

'I'm your uncle. This is a Byakugan technique called Wakugan. We can communicate this way without others hearing us'.

Yori was hearing his uncle's voice inside his head. This new technique, for some reason, made his eyes glow and 'connected' his and his uncle's minds.

'You can hear my thoughts? You're inside my head?'

'Well, technically, our heads are inside each other's. This way Thorn won't hear us. The plan is to trick him into thinking Tayasuzu's dead so she could surprise attack him'.

'She's unconscious. And you expect her to fight?'

'The truth is that she feigned death when he choked her. She can activate her Wakugan and communicate with us too. But just as soon as Thorn figures out that she's alive'.

Yori looked at his uncle's face. His uncle gave a nod to ensure that the voice he was hearing was really his uncle. 'Listen. Wakugan has an advantage. One of the users can focus his chakra and pour it into the other user to triple his partner's power. I want you to stand back and give me chakra to fight Thorn. Until your mother recovers for a bit, that's our only option'.

Yori nodded back, and then he put his mother down beside a tree. He noticed his mother's mouth move. 'I guess that was to reassure me'. Yori knew that if he didn't show a bit of anger or hatred, Thorn would realise what was going on.

"You. You killed her...!"

"She was surprisingly easy, I'll give you that. You must be Hiroshi's {Yori's Father} son. Those eyes are powerful, but not enough to stop me".

Yori's uncle stepped forward, ready to face Thorn. "We'll see about that".

Yori regained his calm, cooler side and took his time to study Thorn. 'This lizard body...Is the price of his power'. Thorn was about one point nine meters tall, with a scaly, muscular body. He had spikes coming out of his arm, shoulders and knees. Two horns were sticking out of his forehead, like the devil in a reptile's soul. What intrigued Yori were Thorn's eyes. They were green. And he could've said that they were glowing a bit. He remembered the clone that had jumped him and his uncle earlier. 'That clone had red eyes. At least there's something to distinguish the real one from the mirror images'.

Thorn was so fast that Yori hadn't realised that he had charged against his uncle until his uncle had blocked the attack with Yori's red, wavy sword. 'Those green eyes must have some sort of special power', Yori heard his uncle's voice inside his cerebellum. 'It could be like the Byakugan; an eye technique used to enhance the user's skills or it could be like the sharingan; used as a weapon itself. All that time, Yori was focusing his chakra and giving his uncle power. Thorn was using the spikes on his arm as his weapon. As Thorn slashed, Yori's uncle blocked. Then he switched to counter attack, swinging Yori's red sword, trying to pierce Thorn's body. He aimed for different parts of the body. Heart, head, stomach, lungs, arms... he couldn't even scratch Thorn.

Yori's uncle jumped backwards and landed five meters n front of Yori. He slowly sheathed Yori's behind his back and clashed his hands together. Suddenly, a huge wind began to blow against Thorn's direction of sight. Thorn grunted and his grip on the ground was broken. He was sent flying away, crashing into some of the trees. 'Here', Yori's uncle thought. Yori felt his sword in his back sheath. 'You're going to need it more than me. Don't let your guard down'.

Yori's eyes went back to their normal state; pure white with no glow. 'Each of us will need all the chakra we can get'.

Yori tried to search for Thorn with Byakugan. He searched left, then right. He searched front, then behind. He searched above and then...Below! 'Watch out Yori!' But Thorn was too fast. He grabbed Yori by the leg and carried him upside down. "Gaaaah! What is this?" Thorn was in deep pain. It was the chains. They had snared Thorn just as soon as he had touched Yori. They were eating away Thorn's flesh. Thorn quickly threw Yori away and Yori hit a tree. Thorn looked at his hands in anger. "A new defence tactic, eh?"

New? What does he mean by new? Did this guy ever fight Yori? Or was it just a coincidence that he said new?

Either way Thorn couldn't get to Yori without going through the chains. So, Thorn roared a loud roar that nearly shook the ground along with the trees. All of a sudden, a group of red eyed lizard men appeared. "Get the king!" Thorn commanded. Yori's uncle activated Byakugan and removed his monarch jacket. He reached for two kunai in one of the pockets of the jacket and then threw it away; it would just get in the way. Yori's uncle was now only wearing his headband, an under vest, and black fighter shorts. "Yori. Listen to me. I know you can do this. Don't be scared of this bastard. You can kick his ass". Yori took a glance at his mother's body. Her wound was still big and she couldn't move properly.

"Don't worry. Leave this guy to me", Yori said. Yori lifted his sword and pointed it at Thorn. "I'm your opponent. And your worst nightmare".

Thorn couldn't help but smile. He had achieved what he wanted to. A fight with Hiroshi's son.

Thorn charged at Yori screaming "You're family line has ended, boy!"

Yori easily blocked Thorn's melee attacks. One slash after another, Yori used his sword to stop all of them. Thorn quickly jumped back onto a tree branch and made hand signs. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu".

Yori levitated and flew up to a high altitude just in time. 'Ninjutsu too?'

Yori could see the cloud of fire beneath him, burning the trees and the grass. Thorn jumped so high that he emerged through the cloud of fire and attacked Yori. Yori, out of basic ninja instincts, moved his arm in a way that the red chains around his body caught Thorn. Then, Yori spun himself and the chains released their grip on Thorn, causing him to tumble below and break through at least five trees. "That was so cool!" Yori started; surprised that he was able to pull that move off. Through the cloud of dust that Thorn had made during his crash, Yori could see hundreds of shurikens flying at him. Yori flew away from them but some were too fast for him. The chains, again, saved Yori from getting hurt. Yori noticed, at that moment, that the chains had little holes in which the shurikens were caught. It threw each shuriken back at Thorn at lightning speed. Thorn could not be seen, but Yori had the advantage; He was flying. Suddenly, vines formed on the trees closest to Yori. They grew towards Yori, trying to grab him. Yori slashed them with his sword. He heard a grunt from above. Thorn was coming at him from above! Yori, again acting on reflexes, pushed Thorn away with his kekeigenky. "Noawari!" One more time, this time with more power. "Noawari!!!" The second time Yori pushed him, Thorn didn't really get affected. He was making an X sign with his arms as an act of defence, but that wouldn't really bring his defence up. Yori wondered why he wasn't affected by the second blow. Thorn fell to the floor and looked at Yori with a smile. Yori raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I would be an easy opponent, did you?" Thorn snorted.

"Not really", Yori surprised. "I was actually expecting the most out of you".

Yori's hands were filled with chakra and lightning started to reveal itself. Double Chidori. Yori flew down rapidly and attacked Thorn. Thorn, with great ease, spun around and grabbed both of Yori's hands. Yori's Chidori disappeared. Thorn was crushing his hands. Where were the chains? They were trying to protect Yori, but Thorn could take the pain all day. Yori was thrown to the ground, his hands crushed by the lizard man. Was Thorn not using his true power? "I was testing you're skills back there, boy. I'm impressed, for a fourteen year old, you are strong. It's a shame, though".

"What do you want? Why are you attacking my village?"

"That is for me to know and for you to Die!!!" Thorn, as fast as light, charged towards Yori. Yori thought he was a goner when he heard someone scream. He opened his crystal eyes took a peek at what happened. Yori gasped with horror.

"Mother..." His mother had saved him by putting herself in front of him and taking Thorn's attack. Tayasuzu's left hand was piercing Thorn's back with a knife. Mother was coughing blood on the ground, making son's nightmare even worse. "Why...? Why?!"

"Because, Yori. I believe in you". Tears formed in both Yori's eyes. "Maybe not today. But someday, you will end Thorn's massacre of innocent people. You will. We are all with you Yori. I have done what I can... Goodbye...Yori".

Tayasuzu collapsed with her eyes closed. This time there's no faking it. Thorn released his spiky hands from the dead women's body and threw the body aside. "You're turn", He said looking to his left. When he looked at Yori, he saw a fourteen year old boy with two tails, blue chakra on his body, and a horse face.

"Yoouuu!!! Baaastaard!!!" The creature roared.

"Oh my", Thorn said to himself, as if terrified by Yori's form.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Yori Raikane Chronicles Part 5---- The Truth about the Five Tails**

Thorn relaxed his fingers. He was about to be shown the true power of the five tails. 'No not the true power', he thought. 'He is still in two tails mode. If only there was some way to…' Thorn forgot all about the horse like tailed beast that was an about to cut his head off, and turned to look at his clones fighting Yori's uncle. A devious smile formed on thorn's scaly lips. Thorn jumped away from the five tailed horse like boy just in time to dodge the beast's swipe. Yori's uncle had just finished off the Thorn clones when he was stabbed in the back by the 'original' lizard man. Even when transformed into the five tails, Yori could still see what's happening right in front of him. The beast let out a huge roar that shook the very earth they were on. Two new tails began to form from the beast's back. 'Four? That should've made him turn fully five tails'. What Thorn hadn't realized was that Yori, or the horse beast, was getting bigger. Huge, he was, after a mere seconds. So huge that Thorn was like a real thorn compared to the beast. Yori's hands were turning into hooves, and Yori now stood on all four legs. Despite his certain death, Thorn marveled at the blue horse. 'The most beautiful of all the tailed beasts… Too bad it must die'. Thorn was actually underestimating the beast's strength and chakra. The beast, in fact, was so fast that Thorn couldn't dodge its hoof stomp in time to get away. After the first stomp, Thorn couldn't move, and the beast kept punishing Thorn with all its anger. When the beast finished, Thorn's body was at the bottom of a large hoof-shaped crater, torn in half diagonally. His red eyes were closed, this made relax and return to his normal self. Yori opened his eyes in sadness. His mother and uncle, the only family left to him, were gone. His village was probably destroyed, and he doesn't have a clue of what to do now that Thorn was dead. He descended the crater to Thorn's body. He looked at the horrible mess for a bit, and then he kicked Thorn's face in anger. Though not strong enough to move the head much, he gave it a second kick. 'Did Dad die fighting this guy? He was on a mission…Could that have been Thorn who was the rebel? Or was it just a coincidence?' All these questions made Yori frustrated. "It doesn't matter now...Mom and Uncle…Died…Protecting me from this asshole!!"

Yori became dizzy. It was the side effect of using the five tail's blue chakra. He sat down in the shade of a tree, his back against its bark. 'Mother…' He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. And how could he? His beloved mother was gone, forever. No one was left to make him feel warm. No one was left to have friendly conversations with. He felt as if his life's meaning had disappeared. No village to become the king of…No enemies to hunt down and kill…No family to spend time with. And then suddenly he remembered something, or rather someone. The only precious thing he had left…Was Hana.

He remembered the days they spent together, and the days they trained together. He remembered that tour they went on together the first day they met, when he had to carry her and fly with her all over Konoha. Most of all, he remembered her smile whenever he used to be depressed because of the memory of his father or when he used to be alone and she had just found him. 'Why am I thinking of her now? Why do I have this feeling? I've never felt this way before…'

'Isn't obvious? You like her'.

Yori, suspicious of bandits, jumped up and drew his sword. ''Who said that?'' He looked around. 'Calm down, genius. I'm not going to hurt you'. The voice sounded like beautiful women's voice. ''Who are you?'' Yori tensed, still looking around. 'That was not nice of you to use my power to kill someone…'

Use my power? It was almost as if…

'Yes, I am the five tailed horse. What? Now tailed beasts can't talk?'

'How can you read my thoughts?'

'Ha. And Kakashi called YOU a genius…'

Yori was completely puzzled. He was talking to himself? No, then the voice wouldn't be a women's voice.

'Anyway, the reason you have that weird feeling is because you like that girl, Hana'.

'Pfft…Tsk…Like Hana? Ha-ha, that's ridiculous! I don't…'

'Think about it. You're both Hyuga's; well you both have Hyuga eyes at least. You're both great friends. She was the first real friend you ever had, and she is a girl. It's a perfect love story!'

'How do you know all this information?'

'Hello. Did you forget the part where your father sealed me inside you?'

'I still can't believe you can talk. And what do you mean it was NOT NICE of me to kill Thorn? He killed both my parents…And he was out to kill me!'

'Hmm…I guess I missed that part'.

'I can't believe I'm talking to a tailed beast'.

'Yeh and I can't believe someone like YOU can control me'.

Yori sat back down on the mossy ground, his back against the same tree's bark. He was too exhausted to argue with the monster inside him. He recalled what his father had said before Yori volunteered to become a host to save the village. "This beast is an evil spirit that could've destroyed us all. It's not some toy, Yori. If you are going to be a host, you're going to have to be responsible enough. There are dire consequences to gaining power", his father had said with a serious tone.

He missed his father and mother more than ever now, in what seemed to be the last few moments of his life. But every time he would try to remember something about his mother, Hana's image came in the way of his thoughts. 'Why do I keep thinking about her?' Yori put his hand on the left side of his chest. 'What's this feeling that I get every time I recall her… Her beautiful eyes… Her long, black hair… What am I thinking?!'

'The boy doesn't know he's in love…' the female voice came again.

'What did you say?' Yori was caught off guard.

'Oh…Nothing… (Giggle)'

The tailed beast giggled… How annoying was that? Some monster it was… In fact, the beast sounded nothing like a beast… More like a teenage girl…

Yori suddenly realized that he had forgotten something… the chains... the pain was gone so Yori checked his body one more time… there were no spiky chains. Yori assumed that the chains disintegrated when he released the five tail's chakra. More important than the chains, Yori's body was all scratches. His new red and white robe was torn from all sides, and the hood made him look like a cat was scratching on his head.

'Now what?' Yori pondered. He had nowhere to go, and since his village was destroyed and Thorn killed, he had nothing to accomplish. 'Maybe there are survivors… I could rebuild the Tarkees village'. Yori quickly got up, and walked towards his village. When someone dies, obviously their clones disappear, so Yori hoped that he had killed Thorn just in time to save some of the village.

'I wouldn't go there if I were you…' the five tails warned.

'Why not? Some people might still be alive?'

'I doubt anyone survived. Besides, Thorn's clones are still there'

'What? But, he's dead… And his clones are still there?'

'I can sense their chakra a mile away… You can check for yourself…'

But Yori was exhausted… Too exhausted to use Byakugan. Yori didn't stop walking… And he began to wobble around a bit. 'I… Have to… keep…' Yori collapsed, with his sword next to his right hand.

To be Continued…


End file.
